Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział I
W mieszkaniu Sułkowskiego pod wieczór wiosennego dnia siedzieli naprzeciw siebie dwaj wszechwładni ministrowie w długim milczeniu. jak gdyby obadwa zbadać się pragnęli, a nie mogli. Od kwadransa już prawie Sułkowski ze swą pańską dumą przechadzał się po salonie, stając niekiedy w oknach i patrząc w ogród. Przez otwarte jedno z nich słychać było śpiew wesoły kosów i szczygłów. Z daleka dolatywał odgłos wozów i karet, toczących się po bruku. Twarze dwóch współzawodników, na pozór niewiele różniące się charakterem, przedstawiały nadzwyczaj wybitną sprzeczność dla bacznego spostrzegacza. Kto by był się przypatrzył Brühlowi, gdy ten sądził, iż go nikt nie widzi, dostrzegłby pod jego uśmiechem, prawie dobrodusznym i pełnym uprzejmości, chłodną przewrotność, której głębiny przerazić mogły. W oczach jego błyszczała żywa pojętność, spryt ten światowego człowieka, który nie potrzebuje nic się uczyć, a zgaduje wszystko i rozumie, który jasnowidzeniem sprężyny ruchów społecznych przenika i nie zawaha się nigdy żadnej z nich pochwycić, gdy bezpiecznie może, a dla własnej tego potrzebuje korzyści. Sułkowski był w dumę wbitym podpankiem, który urósłszy na pana, sądził się tak bezpiecznym na wysokim swym stanowisku, iż mniemał, jakoby mu wszystko już było wolno. Z pewnym lekceważeniem za rodzaj malum necessarium uważał Brühla i z góry nań spoglądał, z tą wyższością pewną siebie, która najbliższego nawet nie dostrzega niebezpieczeństwa. Nie zbywało mu na myślach, lecz leniwo one krążyły w głowie, która bardzo się silić nie widziała potrzeby. Patrząc na nich, można było odgadnąć walkę nierówną i lękać się o jej wypadek łatwo przewidziany. Nigdy piękniejsza i milsza twarz więcej chytrości i fałszu nie kryła pod swą maską. Brühl wszakże, gdy wiedział, że nań patrzano, przybierał tak niemal łatwowierną, naiwną, dziecinną fizjognomię, że się zdawał zupełnie niewinnym stworzeniem. Dwaj tacy ludzie, postawieni przy sobie i zmuszeni do współzawodnictwa, nie mogli długo wytrwać bez walki. Tu jej wcale jeszcze nie było, owszem, najczulsza zawsze panowała przyjaźń. Instynkt czasem jakiś sprawiał, że Sułkowski czuł, domyślał się w Brühlu antagonisty, ale sam się śmiał z tego. Brühl doskonale wiedział, że do panowania absolutnego nad królem nie dojdzie, nie obaliwszy Sułkowskiego. Sam on poniekąd dawał oręż przeciwko sobie. Jakkolwiek umiejący dysymulować i czekać, Sułkowski się czasem z tym wydawał, że mu panowanie duchownych i jezuitów na dworze ciążyło, że przewaga królowej mu zawadzała. Nie zwierzał się z tego Brühlowi, ale nie ukrywał przed nim tak dalece, aby się nie dał odgadnąć. Gdy Brühl z o. Guarinim był w najściślejszych stosunkach, Sułkowski nigdy go z sobą do poufałości nie dopuścił. Dla królowej był z najgłębszym szacunkiem, nie uchybił jej pewnie, ale ani się bardzo nabijał do łask, ani nadskakiwał jej otoczeniu, ani dosyć służył. Czasami wyrywało mu się jakie słówko o tym, że za Augusta II dogodniej było z faworytami niż teraz z jedną, i to tak surową, królewiczową. O. Guarini, wiedząc, jak był w łaskach u króla, kłaniał mu się, lecz z daleka. Sam na sam z Brühlem tak swobodnie jak dziś spotykali się rzadko; jeden z nich prawie zawsze przy panu być musiał na służbie, aby mu nie dać nudzić samemu. Snadź wszystko, o czym mówić mieli, wyczerpali, gdyż Sułkowski milczał, a Brühl mu nie przerywał, nie odchodził jednak, jakby coś jeszcze na koniec zostawił. Po długiej dosyć przechadzce hrabia zwrócił się do siedzącego i rzekł cicho: – Wszystko to niech pozostanie między nami. Dom habsburski się kończy, saskiego wielkość rozpocząć powinna. Wiem to doskonale, żeśmy zrzekli się wszelkich praw do spadku, że sankcją pragmatyczną przyjmujemy, ale ze śmiercią cesarza rzeczy dla nas obrót nowy przybrać muszą. Co najmniej powinniśmy wziąć Czechy, a nawet Śląsk, gdzie indziej wynagradzając Prusy. Mówiłem wam, żem skreślił w cichości plan cały. Kazałem go napisać Ludoviciemu. – Rad bym mieć go i rozważyć – odezwał się Brühl. – Plan jest genialny i godny was, a dla przyszłości Saksonii najwyższej wagi. Nie potrzebuję mówić nawet; że do spełnienia jego, najszczęśliwszy będę, jeśli się zdołam przyczynić. Masz hrabia we mnie gorącego współzawodnika i sługę. Ale każcie też Ludoviciemu ten plan przepisać dla mnie. – Plan ten podziału Austrii – odparł Sułkowski, któremu pochlebiało uznanie – nie chcę, aby dwa razy przesuwał się przed oczyma Ludoviciego, ale ja go dla was w wolnej chwili sam własną ręką przepiszę. Brühl z najmilszym uśmiechem podziękował. – Uczynisz mi, hrabio, największą łaskę – rzekł. – Tak olbrzymi pomysł zawczasu już powinien być opracowany i środki wykonania przedsięwzięte. Można by z daleka i ostrożnie wymacać w Berlinie... – A! – zawołał Sułkowski z uśmiechem. – Tam, nie ma najmniejszej wątpliwości, z otwartymi przyjmą go rękami: o to ja jestem spokojny, znajdziemy łatwego i chętnego sprzymierzeńca. – I ja się tego spodziewam – dodał minister. – Idzie tylko o to, aby sobie zbyt drogo płacić nie kazał. – Ale też nie czas jeszcze przystąpić do układów. – Ale pora się przygotować do nich i strategią całą rozważyć, jakiej nam użyć wypadnie. To mówiąc, Brühl powstał i, wyciągając się, od niechcenia odezwał: – Mam prawie pewność, że ten niepoczciwy medal, to jest pomysł doń, wyszedł z Drezna, a nawet silne nader podejrzenie mam o twórcy. Szybko odwrócił się ku niemu Sułkowski. – Któż by był tym śmiałkiem? – Któż, jeśli nie dworak, ufający w swe położenie – mówił Brühl. – Maleńki człowieczek na tak niebezpieczną rzecz nie ważyłby się: pachnęłaby dlań katem i pręgierzem. – Tak, a dla dostojniejszego pana może czymś gorszym grozić, bo bezkarnie tego puścić niepodobna. – A! Spodziewam się! – rzekł Brühl. – Po głowach by nam jeździli. Zuchwalstwo już i tak dochodzi do najwyższego stopnia, a dobroć pana i wspaniałomyślność wasza ośmiela do wybryków najswawolniejszych. Czy też hrabia uważałeś, ile sobie Watzdorf młodszy pozwala? Sułkowski, który był ku oknu zwrócony, posłyszawszy te wyrazy, popatrzał na Brühla jak gdyby z pewnym politowaniem. – Wy bo nie lubicie Watzdorfa – rzekł. – Jak ojciec, tak i on bufonuje, ale to nie jest niebezpieczne. – Przepraszam – podchwycił Brühl żywo – bardzo przepraszam. Kto sobie zwykł ze wszystkiego żartować, nie poszanuje nic. Dostanie się mnie, wam, panie hrabio, a w końcu i panu naszemu. – Na to się nie odważy. Zacząwszy mówić, hrabia przerwał, zwrócił się do Brühla i biorąc go za guzik od fraka, rzekł poufale: – Wy bo do niego coś macie. Przyznajcie się: zawadza wam? – Nudzi mnie! – zawołał Brühl. – Przyznaję, czepia się mnie, żarcikami swoimi dojada... – Wy sobie pono wyobrażacie, jeśli się nie mylę – po cichutku odezwał się, śmiejąc, Sułkowski – że on się kochał w Frani Kolowrathównie. – To by był tylko dowód dobrego gustu i tego bym za złe mieć nie mógł – rzekł Brühl, pokrywając rozdrażnienie pozorem obojętności – ale dokucza hrabinie Moszyńskiej, dla której mam najwyższy szacunek. – A, a! – rozśmiał się hrabia. – Hrabina by się obroniła sama, szepnąwszy słowo królewiczowi – mówił dalej Brühl. – Ja jej nie potrzebuję w pomoc przychodzić; daleko gorzej jest, że drwi z nas wszystkich, nie wyjmując nikogo. – Jak to? I ze mnie? – spytał Sułkowski. – Zdaje mi się, że i to bym mu dowiódł. – O, to by było nadto śmiało! – rzekł Sułkowski sucho. – Wierzcie lub nie, powiem otwarcie: ja go mam za twórcę medalu!... – zawołał Brühl i rękę położył na piersiach. Rzuciwszy to słowo, parę razy przeszedł się po salonie. – To prosty domysł, mój Brühl, to prosty domysł. – A może i coś więcej niż domysł – począł minister. – Wiem już na pewno, że trzy czy cztery medale rozdał. – Komu? – Dworskim osobom. Skądże ich ma tyle i co za osobliwsza ochota do rozpowszechniania rzeczy, którą ja wykupuję i niszczę? – Lecz czyż pewno? – Hennicke da wam spis osób. – To już wcale co innego – przerwał Sułkowski. – To fakt i chociaż ja go sobie tłumaczę więcej jego niechęcią dla was niż dla mnie, zawsze i mnie to dotyka. – Tak jest – potwierdził Brühl. – Powiem wam szczerze, kazałem w jego mieszkaniu potajemną zrobić rewizją. Jeśli się tam znajdzie zapas medalów, mam go za ich autora i proszę was, aby mu to bezkarnie nie uszło. Wam – dodał, rozgorączkowując się niby, Brühl – obojętną to być może rzeczą, ale dla maleńkiego jak ja człowieka... Sułkowski się zmarszczył. – Watzdorfa nigdy bym nie sądził zdolnym do takiej nikczemności. – Przekonacie się – kończył minister. – Jeśli dowody będę miał w ręku, w takim razie nie chcę nic u królewicza wyjednywać bez was, nic sam przez się czynić, o nic bez waszej wiedzy prosić; ale z góry was błagam: tego płazem nie puścimy. Na Königstein... Zamyślił się Sułkowski. – Szkoda by mi go było – rzekł – lecz jeśli się okaże jawnie winnym... – Ja królewicza o to prosić i mówić mu o tym nie będę – powtarzam. Was proszę, wy czyńcie: jam wasz sługa i pomocnik, ja sam przez się niczym nie jestem i być nie chcę, tylko pomocą Sułkowskiego, jego podręcznym... Skłonił się, Sułkowski wziął go za rękę i rzekł z dumą sobie właściwą: – Przyjaciela chcę mieć w was, tylko przyjaciela, mój Brühl, a z mej strony służyć wam będę po przyjacielsku. Wy mi jesteście potrzebni, ja wam też się przydam. Ścisnęli się serdecznie; aż z podziwu udanego. – Ale mój hrabio! – krzyknął, uderzając się w piersi. – Ja nie jestem nic a nic, a nic zazdrosny, alem o honor pana, o wasz i o mój troskliwy... Dziś – dodał – zaczepiają nas i otarli się o tron, jutro ośmieleni na sam tron się rzucą i na najdroższego nam pana. Trzeba swawoli zapobiec, bo nic świętego nie będzie. – Masz słuszność – zimno odparł Sułkowski – ale winy trzeba dowieść. – Oczywiście – dorzucił Brühl, chwytając za kapelusz, i począł się żegnać. – Ale spotkamy się przecie... – Tak, na strzelaniu – rzekł Brühl. – Królewicz potrzebuje rozrywki. Bądź co bądź należy mu ich dostarczyć... namiętnie strzelać lubi. Przecież to tak niewinna zabawa... Brühl pośpiesznie zabierał się do wyjścia. Jakoż nadchodziła godzina, w której dwór miał się udać do bażantarni, gdzie tarcze przygotowano. Nie chciano urządzać tego rodzaju zabawy w zamku, aby zachować jeszcze resztkę pozorów żałoby. W bażantarni, lasku pobliskim Drezna, w którym już stało kilka domków i pałacyk za Augusta II zbudowany, dwór się bardzo często zabawiał. Przepyszne aleje z lip, ogromne buki i dęby, całe posągów szeregi, stawek wykopany świeżo czyniły to miejsce jednym z najwdzięczniejszych w okolicach Drezna. Niespełna pół godziny drogi dzieliło je od stolicy. Ogród dziki w pośrodku, w którym i amfiteatr był urządzony, opasywał zewsząd gęsty las odwieczny. Wśród niego gdzieniegdzie stojące posągi i ogromne wazy marmurowe, wytwornie rzeźbione, cudnie wyglądały na ciemnej drzew zieleni. Woń świeżo rozkwitłych drzew, cisza dokoła, klomby kwiatów, łąki szmaragdowe ubierały to zacisze. W amfiteatrze urządzono do strzelania tarcze. O. Guarini, nie kontentując się tym, co tam przygotują łowczy i myśliwski dwór króla, znając charakter Fryderyka, chciał mu tu uczynić niespodziankę i od rana się nad nią krzątał. Trzymano ją w jak najgłębszej tajemnicy. Nie opodal od amfiteatru z tarcić wystawiono szałas, przy którym stała straż, nie dopuszczająca doń nikogo; zawierał w sobie tę tajemnicę ojca Guariniego. Trzy razy tego dnia z rozmaitymi pudłami przyjeżdżał jezuita i za każdym razem on i kilku pomocników siedzieli tam dosyć długo. Twarz ojca nabrała po południu, gdy raz ostatni tu przybył, wyrazu zadowolenia i źle tłumionej uciechy. Próżno okrywał się powagą swojego stanu, oczy mu się śmiały mimo woli. Snadź już wszystko gotowym być musiało, bo Pater założywszy ręce w tył, przechadzał się spokojnie po wiodącej do amfiteatru uliczce, gdy na placyku około pałacu turkot się dał słyszeć. Ekwipaże dworskie jeden za drugim, poprzedzone lauframi, z hajdukami i lokajami na stopniach z boku i z tyłu, konni kawalerowie, kobiety strojne, wszystko to jedno za drugim przybywać zaczęło. Królewicz wiódł pod rękę żonę, która go, zwłaszcza przy zabawach i gdziekolwiek kobiety znajdować się miały, nigdy nie odstępowała. Kolowrathowa z córką, frejliny, szambelanowie, pazie, dwór cisnął się za królewiczem na wyznaczone sobie miejsca. Sułkowski i Brühl w wykwintnych myśliwskich strojach szli tuż przy Fryderyku. Zawczasu przygotowano sztućce, paziowie, myśliwcy do nabijania i podawania ich stali w amfiteatrze. Właśnie gdy Fryderyk zajmował z widoczną niecierpliwością miejsce swe i strzelanie już się miało rozpocząć, na zielonych wschodkach, wiodących z bocznej uliczki amfiteatru, ukazał się o. Guarini po cywilnemu (bo często bardzo chodził w tym stroju), z laską w ręku. Udawał niezmierne zdziwienie na widok dworu i zbliżył się pokornie do królewicza, choć wesoły żarcik zdawał się ulatywać na jego ustach. – A! Najjaśniejszy Panie! – zawołał. – Co ja widzę: strzelanie do tarczy! Co za wyśmienita zabawa! – Hm? prawda? – śmiejąc się rzekł Fryderyk. – Ale wy strzelacie do dusz tylko... – Zawsze jednak do celu, i to dosyć nieszczęśliwie... rzadko trafiam – westchnął jezuita. – Postarzałem. Tu zaś świetne pewnie będą wyścigi... ale gdzież nagrody? – Jakie nagrody? – spytał zdziwiony nieco królewicz. – Niech mi Najjaśniejszy Pan daruje – odparł Guarini. – Po ludzku rzeczy biorąc, tym, co najtrafniej strzelać będą, należy się coś w nagrodę i na pamiątkę. – O tym nie pomyślałem! – zawołał królewicz obracając się w koło i szukając kogoś oczyma. – Jeżeli mi wolno będzie – przerwał, kłaniając się, Guarini – to ja zaofiaruję nagród pięć. Wiele nie mogę, ubogi jestem, ale na uciechę mojego najdroższego pana składam mój maluczki dar u stóp jego. Królewiczowi oczy się rozśmiały. – No co? co? – zapytał. – A! To moja tajemnica! – zawołał Padre. – Tego wydać nie mogę przed czasem. Wskazał ręką na budkę. – Nagrody moje tam się mieszczą. Pięć najlepszych strzałów je otrzyma. Zakrawało to na jakąś farsę zabawną, bo o. Guarini liczył się do najgorliwszych króla zabawiaczy; silił się często na koncepty niekoniecznie świeże i wymuskane, byle dobroduszny uśmiech wyprowadzić na twarz spokojną milczącego pana. – Tom ciekawy – rzekł Fryderyk. – Wymawiam sobie tylko – dorzucił o. Guarini – abyś, Najjaśniejszy Panie, nie należał do współubiegających się o te nagrody. Nie ma wątpliwości, że tu nikt lepiej nie strzela, ale ja dla mojego pana nagrody godnej jego rąk nie mam. Więc... Mrugnienie jego oczu dopowiedziało resztę. Niecierpliwie sam Fryderyk wziął się do strzelania pierwszy. W istocie, od dzieciństwa wprawiając się w użycie broni, strzelał tak, iż mało mu kto mógł zrównać, a gdy w rękę wziął sztuciec, tak już był zajęty i zapalony, że nic w świecie nie widział, nie słyszał, o niczym nie pamiętał oprócz o strzelbie i kuli. Tarcza była tak urządzona, iż kula, trafiająca w sam cel jej, podnosiła do góry chorągiewkę zielono-białą, z barwami saskimi. Kule, uderzające w tarczę poza kołem pierwszym, oznaczała chorągiew żółto-czarna, barwy miasta; na ostatek najdalej padające czarną się oznajmywały. Gdy Fryderyk zaczął strzelać i raz po raz sadził kule do celu, oklaski i okrzyki mu towarzyszyły. Strzelił tak razy kilkadziesiąt, nim drudzy z kolei poczęli: Sułkowski, Brühl, posłowie obcych dworów, stary generał Baudissin, hrabia Wackerbarth-Salmour, hrabia Loss, baron Schönberg, hrabiowie Gersdorf i inni. Liczono strzały chybione i celne każdego ze współubiegających się. Królewicz zdawał się z niecierpliwością wielką wyglądać rozdania nagród o. Guariniego, który stał na boku skromnie, z rękami w tył założonymi. Trafiło się przy obliczaniu strzałów, iż stary Baudissin, ociężała, dobra figura, posłuszna i skromna, wygrał los pierwszy. Królewicz aż wstał z krzesła, szukając oczyma o. Guariniego, który z powagą wielką zawołał, dając znak do budki, po włosku, aby. wyniesiono pierwszą nagrodę. Ciekawość obudzona była do najwyższego stopnia. Drzwi się otworzyły, dwóch w liberii pańskiej pachołków w kanarkowych frakach z granatowymi wyłogami wyniosło wielki kosz, okryty oponą białą, w którym się co trzepotało. – Panie generale – odezwał się Guarini z powagą – nie moja wina, że wy na wasz wiek niestosowną otrzymujecie nagrodę; los tak zrządził; nikt się swojemu przeznaczeniu obronić nie może. Na dany znak otworzono kosz, podniesiono oponę i na trawniku ukazała się... ogromna gęś, ale nie w tym stroju naturalnym, w jakim przyszła na świat. W rękach znakomitego artysty stała się ona najpocieszniejszym w świecie stworzeniem. Na skrzydłach miała rozpiętą z wytwornej materii suknię, jaką naówczas modne damy nosiły, na nogach trzewiczki, na głowie fryzurę i pióra. Przestraszone stworzenie, którego ukazanie się ogromny śmiech powitał, poczęło kręcić się, chcąc uciec; ale skrzydła pętała suknia, nogi – trzewiki, do których gęsi nie nawykłe; otwarła więc dziób, jakby wołając o ratunek, i potoczyła się między widzów. Królewicz, wziąwszy się za boki, śmiał się do łez, śmieli się więc wszyscy, nawet surowa królewiczowa. – Drugi, drugi numer! – wołał Fryderyk. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł o. Guarini – ta pierwsza nagroda zowie się Angela o l’amorosa. – Któż bierze drugą nagrodę? Druga należała Sułkowskiemu, który jakoś kwaśno ten żarcik Guariniego przyjmował. Wyniesiono kosz drugi i w stroju arlekina włoskiego teatru wyskoczyła z niego małpa, nie mniej od gęsi przestraszona; ale ta mimo stroju, jak tylko się uczuła wolną, poczęła zmykać i dopadłszy najbliższego drzewa, dosyć zręcznie wdrapała się na nie. Królewicz, nie namyślając się, pochwycił co prędzej sztuciec i strzelił: małpa, krzycząc, po gałęziach się czepiając, krwawiąc, upadła na ziemię. Nagrodą trzecią dla Brühla, który jej wcale nie pożądał, był przyniesiony w koszyku ogromny zając, przebrany także za Crispino Królewicz i tę nagrodę ubił kulą. Niezmiernie zdawał się ożywiony i szczęśliwy, ręce mu drgały, oczy połyskiwały, śmiał się i zaledwie przysiadłszy, zrywał się, gdy przyniesiono nagrodę. Czwartą był szary królik, ustrojony za Scaramuccia, który też chciał zmykać przerażony i padł ofiarą myśliwskiej gorączki Fryderyka. Ostatnia była jedną z najpocieszniejszych i ta, również jak gęś, ocalała: z kosza wydobył się ogromny indyk, ubrany za Dottore, we fraku, peruce, kamizelce i wszystkim, co do jego urzędowego stroju należało. Tego komiczna powaga ocaliła. Śmieli się wszyscy. Królewicz podziękował Guariniemu i zdobył się na przydłużony frazes, w którym go zapewnił, że nie tylko póki życia tej doskonałej farsy nie zapomni, ale ją każe naśladować. Strzelano potem jeszcze dla zabawy, dopóki mrok dozwolił; wieczór był spokojny, piękny i miły, powietrze wonne, widok czarowny. Nikomu się nie chciało wracać z bażantarni. Dwór rozpadł się nieco dokoła. Los chciał, by w tłumie szambelan Watzdorf stał przy pięknej Frani Kolowrath. Wcześnie to zobaczyła matka, a że za wachlarzem łatwo było rozmowę prowadzić nie postrzeżonym, usiłowała córkę postawić gdzie indziej, nie mogąc odsunąć Watzdorfa. I to się jej nie udało. Nie chcąc więcej się dać domyślać patrzącym, niż wypadało, musiała ich zostawić z sobą. Watzdorf nie omieszkał z tego korzystać. Tego wieczora, zwykle szyderski, był jakoś smutnym i przygnębionym. Nikogo blisko bardzo nie było, mógł więc półgłosem odezwać się do panny Franciszki: – Prawdziwie jestem wdzięczny losowi za dzień dzisiejszy, a rzadko mi się zdarza być mu wdzięcznym. Winienem mu, że panią moją po raz ostatni pożegnać mogę. – Jak to po raz ostatni? – podchwyciła Kolowrathówna, nie patrząc na niego. – Niestety, tak jest. Watzdorfa cień tylko tu stoi; czuję, że nade mną wisi nieubłagana zemsta tego ministra-pazia. Jestem szpiegowany na każdym kroku, być może, iż i sługi moje kupiono. Nie znalazłem wielu papierów, a inne w nieporządku. Domyślam się rewizji tajemnej. Jeśli jej dopełniono, jestem zgubiony. – Uciekaj! – zawołała hrabianka gwałtownie. – Zaklinam cię na wszystko, na miłość moją, na twoją... uchodź! Tu na ciebie nikt nie patrzy, pierwszy lepszy koń i jesteś w Czechach. – Tak, i Austriacy mnie jutro tu przywiozą. – Do Prus, do Holandii, do Francji! – mówiła żywo Frania. – Nie mam ani o czym, ani jak – odparł Watzdorf z zupełną obojętnością. – A co gorzej, straciłem ochotę do życia, do wszystkiego. Cóż mi tam? Dla mnie nie ma szczęścia... Franiu dodał cicho – nie wiem, co się stanie ze mną; ty jedna może nie zapomnisz o mnie i ty się pomścisz za Watzdorfa. Będziesz żoną tego człowieka: bądź jego katem... Musieli zamilknąć dla wrzawy, Watzdorf spojrzał w jej oczy, które strzeliły ku niemu ogniem. – Jeżeli jutro nie pokażę się na dworze, zemsta mnie dosięgła – rzekł. – Mam przeczucia, których się pozbyć nie umiem. – Ale skądże podejrzenia? Skąd domysły? – Przed godziną wróciwszy do domu, znalazłem wszystko przewrócone; sługa znikł, a z nim to, co mnie mogło najciężej obwinić. Bądź zdrowa! – dodał głosem wzruszonym. – Ty będziesz żyć, ja zagasnę gdzieś między czterema murami, wśród głuchego milczenia. Franiu, zaklinam cię, upuść chustkę, zgub rękawiczkę; położę ją na sercu: ukoi mój ból twoim wspomnieniem. Wzruszona Kolowrathówna zręcznie upuściła z rąk chustkę, Watzdorf się schylił i niepostrzeżenie wcisnął ją za suknię, na piersi. – Dziękuję ci – odezwał się. – Jeszcze chwila, zgasną dla mnie oczy twoje i innym będą świeciły. Franiu, bądź zdrowa! Addio na wieki!... Tymi wyrazami dokończył, widząc zbliżającą się matkę, która prawie gwałtem już, korzystając z zamętu i gwaru, odciągnęła córkę. Watzdorf ustąpił nieco w tył. O kilkanaście kroków tylko od niego, gdy królewicza zabawiał o. Guarini i żona, spotkali się na stronie Brühl z Sułkowskim. – Słowo – rzekł pierwszy poruszonym głosem. – Nie omyliły mnie moje domysły. – Jakie? co? – spytał hrabia dosyć obojętnie. – Zrobiono rewizją u Watzdorfa, przetrzęsiono papiery; pełno paszkwilów – mniejsza o to: pięćdziesiąt sztuk medalów i list fabrykanta, który mu się tłumaczy, iż rysunek przysłany jak mógł najlepiej wykonał. Dowód tak zabijający, iż więcej na zgubienie człowieka nie potrzeba... Słysząc to, Sułkowski pobladł. Brühl wsunął mu w rękę papier. – Weźcie to, proszę; ja sam przez się nic czynić nie chcę – uczyńcie, co się wam podoba; lecz jeśli Watzdorfa nie wsadzicie do Königsteinu... Któż wie, czy tam jeden z nas później nie zajmie miejsca dlań przeznaczonego! Zuchwalstwo i bezwstyd wiele mogą... Czyń, hrabio, co chcesz, ja ręce umywam, osobistej krzywdy bym nie poszukiwał... Królewicz jest dotknięty... To zbrodnia obrażonego majestatu, a za tę karzą śmiercią... To mówiąc, Brühl szybko się usunął; twarz jego przybrała zwykły uśmiech. O kilka kroków zobaczył hrabinę Moszyńską i z wolna zwrócił się do niej, witając ją z poszanowaniem i ceremonialną uniżonością, na co piękna Fryderyka dumnym i zimnym skinieniem głowy odpowiedziała. Frania Kolowrathówna szła jakby ciągniona przez matkę, półmartwa, dumna, milcząca, ale bez łzy w oku. Kilka razy obejrzała się, gdzie stał Watzdorf, który się zdawał też ani słyszeć, co się dokoła niego działo. Wśród tego zamyślenia gorzkiego zjawił się przed oczyma Kolowrathównej hrabia Brühl z niskim ukłonem i wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Dumnemu dziewczęciu oczy zajaśniały, wyprostowała się i z góry, z pewnym rodzajem wzgardy zmierzyła wzrokiem ministra. – Nieprawdaż – odezwał się słodko – że zabawa była nadzwyczaj dowcipna i piękna? – A panowie strzelaliście do podziwienia trafnie – odparła Frania – i nie wątpię, że równie byście i do ludzi potrafili... Brühl spojrzał bystro. – Niewiele w tym mam wprawy – rzekł zimno – ale gdyby w obronie Najjaśniejszego Pana przyszło wziąć jakąkolwiek broń w ręce, nie wątpię, że celnie bym strzelał i śmiało. Pani się także bawiłaś, jak uważałem, doskonale rozmową z szambelanem Watzdorfem – dodał, spoglądając na nią. – W istocie – odezwała się Kolowrathówna. – Watzdorf jest niezmiernie dowcipny: strzelał słowami jak panowie kulami. – Niebezpieczna to broń, kto się z nią dobrze obchodzić nie umie – rzekł Brühl. – Można nieostrożnie zabić się samemu... Stara ochmistrzyni przerwała tę niemiłą rozmowę, wejrzenie Frani ją zamknęło, Chciała zrazu przemówić do Brühla, duma jej nie dozwoliła; nie była też pewną, czy Watzdorf nie przesadził niebezpieczeństwa i nie tłumaczył fałszywie kradzieży popełnionej w domu. Królewiczowa nieco wcześniej wyjechała z damami, Fryderyk w poufałym gronku pozostał. Od dawna już Sułkowski usiłował zbliżyć się do niego. Część drogi chciał królewicz przebyć pieszo. Skorzystał z tego ulubieniec i zajął miejsce przy nim. Inni szli opodal nieco. Brühl uparcie towarzyszył ochmistrzyni. Gdy pozostali sam na sam z królewiczem, który był w bardzo wesołym usposobieniu, Sułkowski nie chciał czekać dłużej ze sprawą Watzdorfa. Ciężyła mu ona, rad się był jej pozbyć co rychlej, a być może, iż lękał się ucieczki szambelana, gdyby postrzegł się zdradzonym. – Po tak miłej zabawie – odezwał się Sułkowski – co to za niemiły obowiązek być zmuszonym zasmucić Waszą Królewiczowską Mość. Posłyszawszy to, Fryderyk posępną zrobił minę i spojrzał z ukosa na ministra, jak gdyby mu się chciał wypraszać, ale ten po małym przestanku mówił dalej: – Rzecz jest nie cierpiąca zwłoki: wystawieni jesteśmy, ja i Brühl, a nawet pan nasz najmiłościwszy, na pośmiewisko Europy; nie mówiłem o tym wprzódy chcąc oszczędzić przykrego wrażenia, jakie niewdzięczność obudza... W Holandii wybito medal szyderski... ohydny. Fryderyk, przestraszony, zżymnął się, stanął; twarz mu zbladła jak ojcu, gdy w gniew ów straszny wpadał i od pamięci odchodził. – Nie chciałem wspominać o tym, dopóki nie odkryliśmy sprawcy – kończył Sułkowski. – Ja i Brühl przebaczylibyśmy obrazę naszą, ale obrazy majestatu, jako ministrowie, nie możemy puścić bezkarnie. – Ale któż? kto? – zapytał Fryderyk. – Człowiek okryty łaskami waszymi, którego cała rodzina winna wszystko Najjaśniejszego Pana ojcu. i jemu. Niewdzięczność i zuchwalstwo bezprzykładne... – Kto? kto? – nalegał królewicz. – Szambelan Watzdorf... Królewicz powiódł oczyma osłupiałymi dokoła. – Macie dowód? – Przy sobie: w ręku trzymam list znaleziony u niego i medale... – Widzieć nie chcę, nie chcę – odparł królewicz, ręką się zasłaniając – ani ich, ani jego: precz... precz! – Puścić go bezkarnie? – zapytał Sułkowski. – Nie może być. Poniesie za granicę potwarze i szerzyć je będzie, kto wie jakie? Może na śp. ojca Waszej Królewskiej Mości... – Szambelan Watzdorf? Watzdori młodszy? – powtarzał Fryderyk. – Lecz cóż? Lecz jakże... To mówiąc, otarł pot z czoła. – Königstein – rzekł krótko Sułkowski. Nastąpiło milczenie... Ze spuszczoną głową szedł z wolna królewicz: była to pierwsza za jego panowania wina i kara tak surowa. – Gdzie Brühl? – spytał. – Brühl zostawił to mnie i poruczył – odpowiedział hrabia. – Watzdorf! Königstein! – powtarzał, wzdychając, Fryderyk; potem stanął, wlepił oczy w Sułkowskiego i rzekł: – Nie chcę o tym słyszeć więcej; dość – nie chcę. Róbcie, co chcecie... Sułkowski odwrócił się ku idącemu za nimi o. Guarimemu, który królewicza najlepiej umiał rozśmieszać, i skinął nań. Padre przybiegł co prędzej, nie domyślając się więcej nic, oprócz tego, że był tu na coś potrzebny. – Jestem w rozpaczy! – zawołał. – Gęś moja, Angela o l’amorosa, zginęła... uleciała, widząc się pogardzoną przez Baudissina; musiała się puścić w lasy, szukając śmierci. Biegałem za nią i miałem to nieszczęście, żem trzy panie nasze brał z kolei za gęsi: nigdy mi tego nie darują... Smutna twarz królewicza w miarę, jak słuchał, rozjaśniać się zaczęła. Jak z posępnego nieba chmury, schodziły z pięknego jej czoła zmarszczki; usta ściśnięte rozchodziły się, na policzkach pierwiosnek uśmiechu zarysował dwie ledwie znaczne fałdy; białe zęby pokazały się spod warg powoli. Patrzał na jezuitę, jakby w jego pogodnej, naiwnie uśmiechniętej twarzy, trochę przypominającej włoskiego pulcinella, chciał zaczerpnąć potrzebnego mu wesela... Guarini, przeczuwszy. że coś dlań niezrozumiałego musiało dobrego pana zasmucić, wysilił się z całym swoim dowcipem, aby co rychlej zetrzeć ślady niemiłego wrażenia. Jakoż w miarę jak się sypały włoskie żarty i przycinki, królewicz zdawał się zapominać o doznanej przykrości i dobrodusznie znowu mu się uśmiechał. Lecz trzeba było wysiłków kilku wesołego ojca, aby całkowicie znieść powracającą chmurę tę, i nie dał spoczynku królewiczowi, aż póki nie posłyszał tego znanego sobie, głośnego, szczerego śmiechu, który zwiastował, że najjaśniejszy pan o troskach tego świata zapomniał całkowicie. Nazajutrz znikł radca i szambelan królewski Watzdorf. Nikt się nie śmiał dopytywać zrazu, co się z nim stało: była to pierwsza tego panowania ofiara. W kilka dni po cichu zaczęto szeptać sobie, iż go zawieziono do Königsteinu. Królewicz nigdy więcej imienia jego nie wspominał; Sułkowski i Brühl zdawali się nie chcieć wiedzieć o tym. Trwoga padła na dwór i nieprzyjaciół skrytych obu ministrów. Brühl przy zdarzonej okoliczności, o ile mógł głośno, umył ręce od tej sprawy, zarzekając się, iż wcale o niej nie wie i do niczego się nie mieszał. W „Merkuriuszu Historycznym”, rodzaju gazety francuskiej, wychodzącej naówczas, stały wkrótce potem następujące słowa: „Ci, którzy znali z bliska swawolny i satyryczny sposób myślenia tego młodego pana, który w sprawach bezpośrednio po śmierci Augusta Mocnego zaszłych niejednę miał zręczność z kaustycznym swym się popisać dowcipem, nie będą zdziwieni katastrofą, jaką mu od dawna wprzód przepowiadano”. Watzdorf już się nigdy więcej nie pokazał światu. Po czternastoletnim więzieniu na Königsteinie zmarł dobity tęsknotą i niewolą. Kategoria:Brühl